Love can Kill
by Go Drink Pinesol
Summary: (this is love makes you do crazy things on a single spark) Kagome is a girl with a bad past, the only reason she hasnt died yet is because of her best friend sesshomaru. But what happens when she finally meets her ex-boyfriend again, Inuyasha.Rituals, mag
1. just another day of school

Ch1: Sesshomaru rolled to his side to try, and fall back asleep. It was no use. His half-brother, Inuyasha, snores up a storm. He sighed as he gave up on his attempt at more sleep before school starts.

evil grin

He had an idea how to get back at his half-breed brother. He quickly and quietly slipped into Inuyasha's room in less then two seconds with his youkai speed. His mouth was centimeters from his brother's dog-like ears. He whispered, "Inuyasha, Kikyou's calling you to the janitor's closet." Sesshomaru had seen them slip in there once to have sex.

"Coming Kikyou," was all he said in reply.

Disgusting. He put his clawed fingers into his own ears and shouted at top notch volume, "INUYASHA!!!!!!" Inuyasha shot up instantly, and winced at how loud he screamed it. Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly voice, "Time for school."  
Inuyasha was pissed as he saw his brother leave, "Come back here you bastard!" He was angry, because he was dreaming of his ex-girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. He had loved her, but he had to break her heart when he found that most of his love was lust. He had fixed it after awhile. He was going to try, and win her heart again, but he never got the chance. They had dated when they were in eighth grade. When they went to the high school Inuyasha was placed in average freshman classes, but Kagome? No, she was place into sophomore merit classes. She was extremely smart. He hadn't seen her since the day they broke up. As he thought about it he realized that he had never, ever heard anything about her at school. He was a junior now and a few months ago he had dared to ask a senior if they anything about her. In response he said that she was extremely distant with everyone. She would only speak if it was necessary, except that she talked frequently to two or three people. He pondered this a few more minutes then got up, and put his black silk boxers and a white t-shirt. "Another day of school." He sighed with disappointment as he left his room to get some food.   
Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen, and ordered a servant for a cup of coffee and an omelet. He sat there deep in thought until his father and his hanyou brother walked in. He gave both of them icy glares, until he noticed the servant come back with his omelet and coffee. "Here you are milord Sesshomaru." then the servant went to cook the food that his father and brother ordered.

His father turned to him, "Sesshomaru I need to speak with you before you leave for school. Also Inuyasha if you listen to our conversation you will be punished."

Inuyasha just smirked, "Must be something that would be embarrassing for Sess to make you say that father." His father glared at him, "Ok! Ok!"

The great inu youkai spoke once more, "Meet me in my office before you leave understand?"

He nodded his head at his father, and returned to eating his breakfast as his father left the room. Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was staring at him with interest, even though he himself was staring at the floor. Inuyasha's mouth opened about to torment him he stopped him, "Say one word and your tongue will be in a jar on display." He took the hint, and shut his mouth before he regretted it. Sesshomaru got up, and walked to his room to get dressed. He dressed himself in a pair of baggy black jeans that had many chains attached to it. His shirt was baggy too, but it was blood red, and in the front it said 'one word and you're dead', written in a gothic style. He heard his brother yell at him to hurry up so they could leave. He said nothing as he pulled on his black Chuck Taylor's. After he grabbed his back pack he walked to his father's office, but before he knocked his told him to come in.

"Well I asked you to come in here to talk to you seriously. You know that your eighteenth birthday is coming up in a month. By youkai law you need to have your mate-to-be. You understand?"

"Yes, father." he replied.

"And have you thought about any woman you would want to ask?"

"No." 

"I see. Well I expect you to make your decision before your birthday."

"Yes father."

The lord of the western lands eyed his son carefully before he said, "You may leave now." Sesshomaru got up, and walked out of the room. After he shut the door his father sighed, "What am I going to do with you Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drove to school in the same car; it was Sesshomaru's black corvette. They drove there in silence, Inuyasha knew better than to ask his brother about the conversation. As soon as they were at school Sesshomaru got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha saw that he walked up to a group of three people. They saw him and, turned to walk in together. Wow. Sesshomaru actually had friends? That was so surprising to him. Inuyasha saw his group of friends. There were five people waiting for him. They were Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Kikyou. He himself wore a pair of kaki shorts, sandals, and a yellow Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. Miroku and Shippo had the same but different colors. Sango and Rin wore tight blue jeans, and aeropastle shirts. Kikyou? She wore a very VERY short purple mini-skirt, high heels, and a tight white tank top (SLUT!!!!!!). He walked up to Kikyou and pulled on her waist so it crashed into his, "Hey babe." Then they started making out in front of their friends. Miroku spoke up, "Aw! Come on that is even to gross for me to watch. Let's get to class." "Hey guess what I saw earlier." Inuyasha stated. "What?! What did you see?" Sango burst out. Inuyasha answered, "I saw that Sesshomaru actually has friends. I saw him walk up to them." Kikyou was surprised, "Wow. Really? I never expected that to happen!" After that they all walked into the school as the bell rang. Oh well. At least some of my teachers let my sleep in class.   
At the beginning of the year Sesshomaru was surprised that his friends were in his classes. All four of them were in merit classes. He, Kouga, Ayame, and Kagome were all friends. They had been since Kagome joined their grade. Before it was just him, Kouga, and Ayame. He felt uncomfortable before Kagome came. He felt somehow left out. He remembered the first time he saw her.   
----flashback----

Sesshomaru is sitting in his pre-calculus class when the door opens. He sees the principal, Ms. Keade, walk in the room. He though 'Oh no! What did Kouga do now? Already on the first day of school' the teacher interrupted his thoughts and he saw a girl walk in, "Class? This is Kagome Higurashi. She will be joining your grade, and is skipping freshman year." Wow. You had to be extremely smart to skip a high school year. "Have a seat next to Sesshomaru.points out Sesshomaru When she sat down he noticed that she was in depression. Even though she wore baggy clothes he could tell she had the best curves he had ever seen. That was a huge step up since she was a human. It was an odd thing to she a girl dressed up gothic in his school. Every other girl except her and Ayame would wear clothes that were super small, tight and sluty. Her scent it was intoxicating him; it was roses and jasmine. This girl interested him; he wanted to know more about her. It had turned out that she had all his classes; he was glad.   
#later that night#  
Sesshomaru had gone to a teen club with Kouga and Ayame. They were dancing while he walked off. Then in a middle of a crowd he smelled her, it was Kagome. Then he smelled sweat, blood, and panic. It turns out that she ran into his chest. She was scared out of her mind. He could read it all over her face. She turned around, and saw the man that was chasing her. She started to run again, but he caught her arm, and made her stop. He didn't know why he was helping her. She got scared, and hid behind his back. 

The man smirked, and walked up to Sesshomaru, "Hand over my whore, demon."

This flamed him, no one told this Sesshomaru what to do. "It would amuse me to see you try and make me," he saw in the corner of his eye that Kagome calmed down a bit.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with you arrogant bastard!" the man screamed at him. He tried to charge towards Kagome. She screamed, "Get away from me Hojo!!!!"

Sesshomaru took out his poison whip, and sliced the man named Hojo in two pieces. Kagome was dumbfounded at what Sesshomaru just did for her. Sesshomaru expected her to scream at him for killing the bastard of a human, but what she did confused him. She ran, and placed him into a tight embrace. Two words came from her mouth; she whispered, "Thank you."   
----end flashback----

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been best friends since that day. After awhile he got some information about what had happened to her. When she was thirteen years old her father had made a deal with a drug company. The deal was that her father would get 200 pounds of cocaine if the leader's youngest son could rape her. Her mother had died trying to stop the madness in her husband. The deal was successful in the end after she tried to fight Hojo. It turned out that he had liked her deal out of all the 'other' deals, and had fallen in love with her. He stalked her until he took action the day she first met Sesshomaru. As soon as she finished he was disgusted how her father treated her. He drove her immediately to the police station to report her father. A couple days later the government had set up an apartment for her and her brother, Souta, to live in away from her father. Her father was sentenced to life in prison with no parole. The government also gave her a car so she could find a job. She now works four days a week at a gothic coffee and gift shop. Her friends usually hung around there when she worked to keep her company, especially Sesshomaru.

It was now lunch time, and Sesshomaru could see his stupid half-brother making out with his whore. Kagome said, "Why are you staring at them it's so disgusting. shudder"

"Same thing I was thinking. So did you here? We start theatre/choir today." Kagome got a sick look on her face as she stared off into nothingness. He knew what she was thinking. Ever since she was fourteen, after the raping, Kagome never talked anymore not until she met Sesshomaru. She speaks every so often to Kouga and Ayame, but she never hesitated to talk to Sesshomaru. She trusts him with no doubt. "Kagome? You know that we are going to be with the juniors."

"Shit! I don't like to share the same atmosphere with Inuyasha."

"Well. What do you have against my half-breed brother?"

"I'll tell you later."

"When?"

"at practice to night."

"alright deal."  
From where Inuyasha sat making out with Kikyou, he could see Sesshomaru talk to a girl. He didn't recognize her. Even with his hanyou ears he couldn't hear what they were saying because it was so loud in the cafeteria. He knew the other two who sat with him; they were Kouga and Ayame. He never liked Kouga because he had tried to steal Kagome from him when they were dating. He was surprised he wasn't chasing her around somewhere. He wanted to know more about her. She looked like she was freaking out or something, and his brother was trying to comfort her. 'Wait! What?' He has never seen any signs that his brother cared about any one, but this changes everything. It looks like this girl has melted the steel bars around Sesshomaru's heart.

Miroku spoke up, and that stopped him from more kissing, "You know Inuyasha I have been wondering too. Who is that girl? I always see her around Sesshomaru. She looks somehow familiar." He snorted. This girl was unique. Only two girls in the whole school we different. Ayame was the other one; she was almost the same as the other girls in the school. She was different because she wore not so tight clothes. That there, she was the strangest girl ever. She was one of the gothic people. There weren't many in the school. She was the only girl goth. She was dressed with black red-lined Chuck Taylor's, very baggy black pants that had dark fishnet material on the pockets. She had dark green fishnet arm warmers, and a dark green shirt that said 'people like you make people like me sick'. Inuyasha couldn't see her face because her black, messy, waist-length hair covered it. "Oh well. We'll find out won't we?"

"Huh?"

"Well she is a senior. We start that theatre choir thingy with the senior today. Can't wait to get close enough to see how familiar she is. I know I've rubbed that one somewhere before." At that Sango had hit Miroku over the head.

"You are such a lech."

"I could be more only for you Sango my dearest." She blushed to kingdom come. "Oh Sango you know it is only you that I truly want." She felt his hand grope her ass.

"HENTAI!" She hit him hard enough to knock him out. Everyone in the room stared at her. sweat drop  
Later in the school day Sesshomaru and his friends walked into the auditorium for class. He saw his brother sitting with his friends in the back to he decided to guide his friends closer to the front. When they were right next to them, Inuyasha spoke, "Wow, Sesshomaru you actually have friends. Did you have to pay them or is there some other benefit to them." 

Inuyasha expected his brother to be pissed, but he seemed unaffected. On the other hand, the unknown girl was pissed. She whirled around, and stared at Inuyasha with hatred. He knew that she was pissed; he knew because from beneath her hair he could see that her eyes were glowing bright neon blue. She opened her mouth as if to curse him literally, but before she could Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." Was Sesshomaru helping Inuyasha? "This half-breed isn't worth the effort." She nodded, and turned to leave, but Kikyou stood, and grabbed her arm quickly. 

"I'm not finished with you I want to talk to you." Kikyou had just made a big mistake.

Kagome threw Kikyou off her arm, so hard that she fell to the grand. She turned, and walked away just before she turned to the row she wanted to sit in Inuyasha heard her whisper to him, "She's cheating on you." She walked down the row, and sat in a seat. Kouga and Ayame followed, and sat down next to her.

Sesshomaru had stayed behind to talk to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you do know that I just saved your ass a lot of pain. If any of you piss her off again like that I won't be the one to save your sorry asses." He walked to his friends, and sat next to Kagome.

Rin asked, "Ok. What just happened here?" 

Inuyasha answered, "I have no idea." He then smacked himself in the face. Myouga floated down into his hand. "Stop biting my face!"

"Ah but you see the face is the most tender spot of the body."

"Myouga, who is that girl next to Sesshomaru?"

"Well, my Lord Inuyasha, it seems you have crossed paths with Lady Kagome yet again."

"WHAT! That was Kagome?"

"Yes my Lord."

Sango jumped into the conversation, "What was with her glowing eyes? I used to hang around with her, and they never did that before."

"Ah. You see that is because her miko powers only surfaced almost 3 years ago. It so happens now that she is the most powerful miko there is." 

Kikyou grew angry, "I bet I could give her a run for her money."

Myouga being so little stomped on her, "No. You couldn't."

Inuyasha wanted some answers now, "Myouga why was Kagome mad when Kikyou touched her."

"Very bad idea to touch her. It is because whenever a person touches her nowadays she sees visions of them. Could be past, present, or future it depends. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." He turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou we are finished. Go back to whoever it is you were two-timing me for."

"How did you…." She ran out of the auditorium crying.

Shippo yelled, "Finally you dumped her. Been waiting for like forever!"

"Shippo be quiet before you lose something that you want to keep." He was quiet for the rest of the time afraid of what Inuyasha might do to him.

"My Lord how did you discover if this was true?"

"Kagome told me after Kikyou touched her." 'I know that she hates me but I guess she felt sorry for me.'

"Well if you were here you would not want any one near you."

"What does that mean?" He raised an eyebrow; everyone was wide eyed, and staring at Myouga. 

"Oopps. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." 

"Explain yourself Myouga, now!"

"All I can say is that since Lady Kagome was thirteen her life was slowly going down hill," Since she was thirteen? Uh oh. He dated her when she was fourteen. "and until she met Lord Sesshomaru three years ago she was sinking towards hell at a fast pace. You need to ask him about her past. If he does not tell you then I will, but I can not say anything further than that for now. I hope Lord Inutaisho does not discover her or I might find myself killed by Sesshomaru."

So Sesshomaru wanted to keep her past a secret. Wait a minute! Before she met him! Oh no! "Are they dating Myouga?"

"No, they are not. They are the best of friends though. They know each other like the back of their own hand. They share some sort of bond." 

"Class! Class! Settle down!"

"Got to go!" Myouga said as he hopped as far as he could from Inuyasha.   
Sesshomaru watched the teacher as she told them they were going to have a singing tournament. Each of them would have to sing a song for a try out. Kagome didn't look alarmed because she already did it earlier. The fact was that she always stayed quiet; She had agreed with the principal to sing in private, and if she got a high ranking she would try it. She would be forced to sing for the school grades. The teachers thought it's about time for her to start talking. Sesshomaru had waited for her earlier when she sang in the theatre's office. She had done better than usual. Sesshomaru and his friends were in a band together. It was his idea to break her out of her protective shell. Kouga played the drums, Ayame played bass guitar and keyboard, Sesshomaru was the lead guitarist, And Kagome was lead vocalist and back up guitarist.

"Has anyone had any experience in singing?" A few people raised their hands. Sesshomaru and Kagome raised their hands. "Does any one have a band?" Everyone but Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Kagome dropped their hands. The teacher was surprised to see Kagome's hand in the air. "Singing in the band?" They all dropped their hands, but Sesshomaru forced Kagome's hand back up. "I see."

Inuyasha spoke up, "They don't have a band, but if they did it would suck." Kagome wasn't mad at that; she wanted an excuse not to sing. Sesshomaru was mad though.

"And you know that how little hanyou?" He stood up and glared at his brother.

"If you're in it I know it sucks."

"If you believe that then let's just see if it's true. It just so happens that we have a place this Friday. Think you're up to coming?"

"You bet I am."

Suddenly Kagome stomped on Sesshomaru's foot. She was pissed, but not at Inuyasha. She was pissed at Sesshomaru for telling Inuyasha about their band. Inuyasha was surprised. If that had been him stomping on his brother's foot he'd be dead right now. But his brother didn't do anything to her; he just sat back down next to her. He heard what they were saying.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Proving my brother that he is wrong."

"How do you know if he's right?" 

"Because I know you don't suck."

The bell rang after that, and everyone went to their lockers so they could go home. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru and Kagome to their lockers. They started talking while packing their bags with homework. "I have to go to work in half an hour."

"You didn't tell me you were working today."

"I'll be off at 7:30 the latest." 

"Well I'll come around later, and if it's packed I'll leave."

"I guess that's better than last time. You wouldn't leave for nothing."

"You wanted to work with no one you knew around? Especially with Naraku there?"

"True. That guy has it coming to him."

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know why, but he hates Inuyasha." Naraku hates me? What did I do? "He's plotting something against him. I saw it when he touched me at work. I could have had a lifetime of happiness if Kikyou didn't touch me."

"Why?"

"Would you want to see a vision of Kikyou and Naraku fucking?" She saw the look on his face. "No. I didn't think so. See you later. I've got to pick up Souta and his friend, and take them to his house." 

"Alright. See you later. Oh Inuyasha. Why don't you go to the car, and wait there."

"Shit." That was what Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

u End Chapter /u 

so how was it? please review. after a few reviews ill write the next chapter!! : P


	2. realization

Ch 2: The two brothers watched as Kagome sped off in her car towards the middle school to pick up the kids. Sesshomaru wasn't amused that his brother had been eavesdropping on his conversation with Kagome. He started the car and drove towards the mansion they called 'home'. When they were about five minutes from the house Inuyasha spoke, "How come you never told me about Kagome being your best friend?"

"You never asked," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"All this time I've been worried sick about her, you never had the chance to tell me you saw her every single fucking day!"

"It is not my place. She also asked me to not say anything about her to you."

'Kagome how could you do this to me? I've missed you so much and yet you were so close, and didn't want me near you.' It took all of Inuyasha's self control to force away the tear that was threatening to drop. He masked his scent so that his brother could not see how much he was hurting inside.

Inuyasha spoke again as they entered the main grounds. "Where does she work?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know that's why."

"Well what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Well I want to go with you when you go to her work."

"What makes you think I will take you with me?"

"A little thing called blackmail big brother. Remember last week? Remember when you woke up on Sunday. I finally figured it out. You had a wet dream. If you don't take me with you it's as simple as I tell Kagome about it, and say it was her you were dreaming about."

Sesshomaru growled very loud as he slammed his car door shut as they parked in the garage. "You wouldn't dare. How about I just kill you?" He was in shock that his brother knew about that.

"Well just take me with you, and my mouth stays shut on the matter like a dead man."

Sesshomaru growled again, "Be down here in twenty minutes."

"Hey, wait! I thought you said you'd go later."

Sesshomaru answered coldly, "I've changed my mind. I do not trust Naraku with her alone."

Sesshomaru marched up to his room to change to go to Kagome's work. He eyed his closet. He put on a pair of jeans with a dragon on the leg, and slipped on his chained biker boots. He looked at the shirts in his closet. He let a fraction of a smile grace his lips as he put on the shirt that Kagome made for him. It was a dark gray, and it had a picture in the center, and words around it. It said 'Even the most beautiful flower can be the deadliest', the picture was of a rose with green poison dripped over it. This was his favorite shirt. He sat at his desk, put on his barbed wire bracelets that were off to the side, and spent the next fifteen minutes working on his homework. He closed his book, grabbed his guitar for practice later, stepped out of his room, and walked towards the garage. Before him Inuyasha came out of his room to join him. Sesshomaru chuckled out loud; he usually never showed such emotions to any one but Kagome. He couldn't resist; Inuyasha had come out of his room wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a white shirt with a naked woman on it covered by a surf board. "Inuyasha? You know if you wear that to Kagome's work you'll be the laughter of everyone there."

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Besides I don't have anything that you would call suitable."

sigh "Fine. Follow me." Inuyasha followed him back to his room. He headed straight for his closet. He could tell that Inuyasha was studying his room, because Sesshomaru had never, ever allowed him to come in it. He handed him a pair of black shorts with chains and straps on it, a pair of gray Chuck Taylor's, and a black t-shirt that said 'Korn' in big, red letters. After he tried it on he back out in front of Sesshomaru. "For once you are dressed for the occasion." He said that with amusement.

"Oh go hump a tree."

"We leave now."

Sesshomaru turned and headed straight for his car. When both of them were in the car Sesshomaru turned on his cd player, Slipknot, to a volume that was loud, but not too loud for their demonic ears. Sesshomaru sang along with the music in his head as he drove a habit he had picked up from Kagome during the years. It took about twenty-five minute to get there. He parked in the lot to the coffee shop called, "Foamy's Coffee Frenzy", and entered the place.

a/n If you don't now who foamy is shame on you! If you do know him you are almighty! Lol. So…if you don't know who he is check out 

To Inuyasha's surprise he saw that this place was a coffee house, there were also tons of books on one side with titles he had never heard of, there was only enough lighting so that if someone wanted to read they could, and they were playing some music he had never heard before. He saw his brother walk up to what seemed to be manager.

"Is Kagome here yet?"

"no."

"What?!"

"Don't worry yourself. She called and said that she got caught in traffic after she changed at home."

"Alright."

"Usual table? Oh I see you have finally brought someone with you for a change, never expected that." Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. "Alright no need for that."

He took them to a table that had a good view of the place. Inuyasha understood why this was his table. He could watch over Kagome with ease, and see everything she did.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was here because he could smell her from the back. He knew that the other men that worked here would tell her that he was here. Oh how he hoped Kagome was in a good mood. He wondered what her reaction would be when she found Inuyasha at her work. He would never admit it to anyone but when she is pissed he's sort of intimidated by her, maybe even a little scared. He saw as she rushed out of the kitchen to start work. She was wearing a black, thigh length skirt with straps, knee high double zippered stilettos, and a long sleeved black shirt that said, 'I didn't lose my mind I sold it on eBay'. She stopped abruptly when she had saw Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. She walked over to their table. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She was staring at him with such hate that it surprised him.

"You should ask Sesshomaru."

She turned her heel to him. He was a little bit nervous, but to his misfortune Kagome could read his actions and moods like a book. He simply said one word, "Blackmail."

Inuyasha was surprised he had said that. He thought his brother would say something completely opposite of what he heard. He saw that Kagome's mood suddenly shifted from anger to amusement.

"Well that's possible simply because there is a lot you could be blackmailed with Sess. It's only natural that your brother would discover at least one." Sesshomaru growled in a low volume as to saying to drop the subject before she gets him going. Too late.

"Well it seems that she knows even more than me. I think I should have a talk with her about you."

Kagome smiled, "You'd like that wouldn't you? But I know when not to tread on the wrong grounds. You deal with the general knowledge of blackmail, and I'm stuck in the classified zone. My head would probably be chopped off if I told you anything so don't ask."

Sess was thankful that she didn't tell him anything. He smirked at Inuyasha who was shocked because of the intelligence of her words, and that she had valuable information that she wasn't reveling.

Kagome waited a moment for both of them to gather their thoughts. She knew Sess was glad she didn't tell Inuyasha anything, and Inuyasha was confused of why she wouldn't tell. "Hey you two! Decide what you want and I'll be back I do have a job to do."

Kagome left to take orders from the other tables. They looked at the menu for some time. When Kagome came back she had finished the orders of five tables. "So what do you two want?"

Sess ordered a burger and some coffee, his usual; Inuyasha didn't know what food was good so he ordered the same.

They watched as Kagome worked her ass off at her job. She was good at it too. Most of the people she served were familiar with her, and liked her. She gossiped with some of them too. Inuyasha saw that she was working up a sweat. "Hey Sess why does Kagome work here if she's worked this hard?"

He was surprised that his brother answered him, "Heh. You think that's work? You should see her when it's busy. She works here because she loves it.

She says that she experiences different aspects of life. She's been trying to get me to work here too."

Then she brought out their food. Inuyasha was surprised his food was delicious. The coffee was good too; he thought it was even better than star bucks. He decided that before they left he would buy some of this coffee for home. After they finished they decided that they would wait for her shift to end, which was another hour. Both brothers looked threw the shelves of music, and books, while drinking coffee to be refilled every once in a while. Inuyasha was surprised at how many music bands there were that gothic people listen to. He decided to buy a cd so that he something other then all rap music. He couldn't decide so he kicked aside his pride, and went to ask his brother what some of the best bands were.

He spotted his brother looking at the books in the section labeled 'Legends'.

"He Sess the music you listen to which is the best?"

Sess was surprised by his question. He had never dreamed his brother would be into rock. "Well that depends. Most likely Korn, Slipknot, Seether, and Nirvana. Why?"

"Feh. I just wanted to get some music, and I didn't want to get the crappy cds."

He left Sess to be alone in his thought as he picked up a book called, 'The Soul Protector". Inuyasha came back to the music and decided to get one cd of each of the bands. He picked Take a Look in the Mirror, Volume 3: Subliminal Verses, Disclaimer II, and Never mind.

All Three of them stepped into the parking lot while Kagome counted her tips. She started yelling at Sess. "I TOLD you not to do that any more!" Inuyasha just stood there confused until he saw that she had a twenty in her hand. Heh his brother probably slipped it in there.

"You worked hard tonight you deserve it."

"That's not up to you to decide that. Take it back!"

"No. You keep it."

"I'm not keeping it. Even if I have to shove it up your……." She had stopped abruptly because Sess had run fast behind her, and covered her mouth.

"Shh. Inuyasha do you smell that?"

"Naraku!"

"Kagome we're getting out of here now." They went to his car, and he threw his keys at Inuyasha while he got out his guitar. "You'll drive my car home. I'm going to band practice with Kagome. Scratch it and your dead hanyou."

"Alright sheesh."

Sess and Kagome walked to her car, and drove to Kouga's house. When they got there they set up, and did some sound checks. They took a break after a few songs were sung. Sess wanted to talk to Kagome. "So….are you going to tell me about you and Inuyasha?"

"Oh. Well in eighth grade I dated him for a few months. At first I knew he had dated me for my looks, but I thought that had changed. I was foolish; I thought I had fallen in love with him. I told him the next day, and he just dumped me flat. I would have understood and respected his reasons if he only explained t to me. I never really saw him up close until today."

Sess nodded hi s head in acknowledgement, "Let's get back to practicing."

a/n I have this weird thing about Evanescence. I thought that most of the songs could relate to Kagome. So in my story Kagome wrote those songs and sings them in her band. No I don't own Evanescence, I just would like to borrow it for my story :P

Kagome started to sing her song called, Hello.

playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello

If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday

Inuyasha fell onto his bed as he started to listen to his new Nirvana cd. He had been thinking about Kagome all day. He tried to think. 'How an I going to get Kagome to forgive me?' He had been waiting all night for his brother to return home.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." It was his father. He entered his room.

"Inuyasha? Have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"Not since about seven-thirty."

"Alright. I just wondered because he didn't call." Just then his father's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Father."

"Ah Sesshomaru. Where are you?"

"I'm at Kouga's house. Our practice ran a little late I'm going to stay here for the night."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"……." The phone had been cut off from the conversation.

"Hmm….Inuyasha tell me about your brother's so called friends."

They had just finished with their practice. It was a little late. Kagome was so tired because so had gone to work that day. She was falling asleep on Kouga's couch. She just wanted to go to bed. yawn

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You are falling asleep."

"Yeah I kind of knew that."

"Come on I'll take you home. I don't feel like going home tonight. Mind if I stay at your apartment?" (yes he asked her nicely! proceeds to squeal in delight)

"No I don't mind. You'll either have couch or bunk with me. Your choice."

"You don't care?"

"Nah. I've known you long enough to trust, and I'm too exhausted to care."

"Alright. I'm calling my father so he won't send a search party like last time."

"Heh. Yeah that was funny."

Sess dials his father's number. "Hello?"

"Father."

"Ah Sesshomaru. Where are you?"

"I'm at Kouga's house. Our practice ran a little late I'm going to stay here for the night."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Sure."

"Bye."

He hung the phone up before his father could finish.

"Let's go. You don't want Souta to be alone for long do you?" He smirked at his best friend.

"Shit I forgot let's get out of here. See you tomorrow Kouga, Ayame." Ayame was going to 'spend' the night at Kouga's.

Kagome was too sleepy to drive so Sess drove to the apartment complex. About ten minutes later they were at the gate. He used her lot key to open the gate. When they parked in front of the right building Sess got out of the car, locked his door, and pulled open Kagome's. He asked her softly, "You coming out or what?"

She rolled over, "Too tired, can't move."

"Come here." He ducked low, and picked her up out of the car bridal style. "Are you really that tired?"

She nodded and snuggled into his chest. He felt strange with her like this. It felt somehow right. He felt as if he had the choice he would have her in his arms like this for eternity. He couldn't contemplate the emotions that were racing through his body and mind. With his demonic senses he could tell that she felt warm and safe. This brought him an unknown emotion to surface. 'Could it be? Is it that I actually feel content, happy with her in my arms?' After all these thoughts crossed his mind he came up with a conclusion. 'I now know what it is I have been feeling around her. I feel loved.' But of all he realized that he, Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands, is in love with Kagome Higurashi.

He took her up the few steps to the door. Kagome trusts him so much that he was given a key to the apartment. He didn't feel like digging in his pocket for his keys he decided to knock on the door for Souta to open it.knock knock With his demonic eyes he saw the eleven-year-old look through the peephole.(sp?)(you know the thing on the door to look into the hall way) He opened the door so that he could come in, and he shut the door and locked it after. "What's going on?"

"Practice ran a little late."

"Oh. Are you staying tonight then?" Sess nodded. "That's cool. Sorry I'm really tired I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

Sess walked into Kagome's room with her still in his arms. He was a little disappointed because he had set her down. He lifted her up into a sitting position. He woke her up gently, "Kagome? Wake up."

"What?"

"You need to change into your pajamas. I'll leave for the moment." Before he left the room he went in her closet, and retrieved a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt for himself. Sess usually left two sets of clothes, and pajamas at Kagome's apartment. Sometimes he would spend the night there when he didn't want to go home. But usually he slept on the couch; it was uncomfortable to sleep on that thing. This was the first time she would ever let him sleep in the bed with her. (REAL sleep you hentais!) He was in Kagome's bathroom that was connected to her room. He changed and waited awhile. He heard her moving around, changing. He heard her plop on the bed, and that was his que to enter the room. (She has a queen sized bed) She was half-way asleep on the top of it. He chuckled and went over to her, picked her up, and placed her under the covers. He got in on the other side. He lied on his back, but to his surprise Kagome scotched over to him, and placed her head on his chest as if it was a pillow. He smiled wide at her while he stroked her hair.

"Night Sesshomaru-sama." He knew she had passed out. The inu youkai sighed and smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Good night Kagome, my love."

Inutaisho sighed as thoughts ran through his head. He had spoken to his son, Inuyasha, earlier about his eldest son's friends. He knew of Kouga and Ayame, But this girl, Kagome was her name, completely baffled him. He had been wondering what it was that was slowly changing his son. He now knew who had been doing it. She had somehow taught him to live again, something he, his father, could not do. She had changed the once cold, hateful, heartless prince into a man ready to become the Lord of the lands. Another thing was that this girl, she was a human! His son Sesshomaru had hated humans since he had taken in Inuyasha's mother when his died. This girl baffled him so. Oh how he wished for the day to meet the girl that changed his son's heart forever. But there was one problem, he could tell as Inuyasha explained to him about the girl, that he held love for her. This is going to be very interesting. He smiled to himself as he watched the full moon rise in the sky. Oh yes very interesting indeed.

u End Chapter /u 

Well please review and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter :P The more reviews I receive the faster I update!!!!!


	3. scare

Ch 3: Wednesday morning

Sesshomaru woke up to the tremendously loud noise of Kagome's alarm clock. With much force he slammed the top of it to turn it off. Once his eyes focused he saw the scene unravel before him. Here was Kagome, she was lying against his chest, her head was in the crook of his neck, but of all this, the thing that surprised him the most was that he himself had an arm, and his tail draped over her waist. He looked at the beauty in his arms one more time, leaned down and kissed her forehead, and started to wake her.

He spoke gently, "Kagome? Kagome. It's time to get up for school." He tried to shake her softly . He sighed and stood up to go make coffee. Before he knew it Kagome had sprang up, grabbed him in a tight hold, and made him go crashing on the bed.

She snuggled into his chest, "Sooo tired." yawn

"Well if you're that tired you can sleep in SRT today."

"Hmm...true."

"At least let go so I can make some coffee, you really need it."

Mentally he gulped nervously, she had swung her knee over him, and was kneeling above him. "What is the big bad youkai going to do if I don't?"

He growled deep in his chest amusingly; he quickly flipped her over, and he now sat above her. "I will punish you for disobeying this Sesshomaru." As punishment he started to tickle her softly and gracefully with his claws.

"AHH! No! Stop it! hehehe!"

He stopped abruptly; the smile on her face, and the twinkle in her now full-life eyes amazed him. He had not seen that particular smile since the day they met. She looked so beautiful, she looked so happy, just being here with him. That meant a lot to him, oh how he loved this woman.

"What is it Sess?"

"Nothing. It's just I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time."

"Well. I feel happy. Is that good?"

"Yes, that is very good." He was glad she was happy because over the past two years he had caught her a number of times trying to commit suicide. She said she tried to do it to drown out the memories of her past. Though he really didn't want her to; the principal made her go to the guidance office twice a week to help her. He helped her enough, she hated to go to those things.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower first then make breakfast."

"It's alright I'll make it."

"You sure? I know you don't like to cook."

"I have to learn sometime."

She started to laugh as she spoke, "Alright. Oh and if it sucks I'm going to throw it in your face."

"If you do I'll find another way to punish you."

"Hmm...Well it could be worth it."

"Get out of here and take a shower."

"Alright bite my head off moody mom."

"Someone has to."

"Hey!!!"

He heard her grab clothes and head into the bathroom. Sess went in the kitchen; he took out to pans and cooked bacon and eggs. He stopped for a minute, poured himself some coffee with sugar, and went in front of Souta's door. He knocked loudly, "Time to get up shorty! Now!"

"Alright! God you're worse than Kagome."

"That's right now get up."

As he was finishing cooking his senses were running havoc. He could smell the soap and shampoo radiating off her. She smelled so good, she was still okay even when she sweated, but once she showered it was heaven for his nose. The scent was playing with his nose, teasing him. He just wanted to run up to her, hold her, and inhale her scent. All these feelings he his feeling where did they come from? Was it the fact he finally accepted he was in love with her? No, they came along time before that. It's like they had always been there. He just noticed them now. He was surprised by what she was wearing, she was wearing a navy blue Nirvana t-shirt that was a little bit tighter than usual. The thing that surprised him was she was wearing a thigh-length black skirt with black straps hanging off the back, and plaid blue slits sewn on the bottom. He had been trying to get her to wear a skirt to school for like forever, she only wore them to work. She was also wearing black fishnet arm warmers, and black boots laced up to right below her knees. Only one word could describe how she looked, beautiful. He was mesmerized by her figure. He was right she had one of the best figures, not-too-big breasts, slim stomach, and curved waist and thighs. He had never had such a good look at it before.

Souta broke the silence, "Hey Kagome, you look awesome. You're going to knock everyone on their asses with that look."

Sess spoke after his shock subsided, "I agree with him."

"Heh. Thanks. Sess go take a shower. I'll wait for you to eat. Looks good."

"Thank you." He walked into her room, took out his extra clothes, jumped into her shower. He took his time to wash his hair, it was a long process. He scrubbed his fine toned body. He thought that things were going very good, especially with Kagome. She was finally healing from her traumatic past, who knows she might even talk to people now. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the people who made fun of her. She would torture them to end. He was smiling as he turned the shower off, dried himself off, and dressed. He wore a pair of green faded jeans with a chain attached, black Converse shoes, and he wore his black t-shirt with his red System of a Down hoodie.

a/n: Here Sess DOES eat human food….what kind of bs is that?

Sess joined Kagome at the table to eat. Souta had eaten ahead so he could dress for school. She put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him along with his coffee. She did the same for herself and sat next to him. They both picked at it for awhile, and picked up the pace and ate when they looked at the clock. Kagome stood up, scraped her crumbs in the garbage, rinsed her plate, and placed it in the dish washer.

"That was pretty good Sess. You're getting much better." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks. Not that bad huh?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Hand it over then." He gave her the plate, and she repeated the procedure with his and Souta's plates. She rushed into her room to gather her school books. Sess stood in the hallway watching her, because he had left his back pack in her trunk. "Hey Souta you better get your ass over here if you don't want to walk to Kohaku's"

"Alright I'm coming. Gees you think you could scream any louder?"

"I could, but I would make Sess deaf so…"

Souta laughed at her comment. Sess growled at him and he stopped automatically. Kagome yelled at him, "Hey! I told you not to do that around him. He's just a kid."

"Yeah well kids need to learn."

"Alright whatever."

They walked out of the complex and into Kagome's car. She drove to Kohaku's house in eight minutes. Souta got out and went to the front door. Kohaku's mother answered the door and waved to her. "Souta if you get into any trouble today your ass is mine! And I mean it!"

"I get the point go to school already!"

She drove to the high school in about twelve minutes. They parked the car, got out, and walked to meet Ayame and Kouga.

Kouga spoke, "Hey. What's going on?"

Kagome answered, "Nothing just tired as hell."

Ayame squealed, "omg Kagome your wearing your skirt to school! Oh I'm so proud!"

"Um it's not that big of a deal. Is it?"

Sess answered, "It is. It means that you are finally healing from the wounds within."

"Oh ok. So what's the first class again?"

"English."

"Yuck. I hate English."

Inuyasha sprang to life as he realized he was going to be late for school. He ran around his room collecting his books, and brushing his teeth. When he was getting dressed he really didn't feel like wearing anything he had. For some weird reason he wanted to wear the style his brother wore. He decided to get out his baggiest pair of blue jeans and borrowed one of Sess's chains for it. He then borrowed his brother's boots, and a black disturbed t-shirt. He decided to use the motorcycle so he could be at school on time. Who knew it; he needed his brother to be able to be on time. Once he arrived at school he grew suspicious, he saw his brother come out from Kagome's car. He can recall that his brother said he was staying at Kouga's house. He growled deep in his throat, he had stayed at Kagome's house, the bastard. He walked up to his friends to find them staring wide-eyed at him. Sango spoke first, "Inu, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh. Well I didn't feel like wearing any thing else that I have so I used some of Sess's."

Miroku spoke, "That's weird you know? Wearing your brother's clothes, that's just not you. And what the hell is Disturbed?"

"It's a band."

"Like I'd know that, I don't listen to that kind of crap."

"Actually I find that that kind of music is better than rap and hip hop"

gasp "You don't mean that Inu. I mean come on rap and hip hop is the best ever" Rin was yelling at him.

"No. Rock is better. It has more meaning than all the rap songs. It's not just about money, girls, and sex. I'm getting sick of it. It's almost always the same. Whatever let's get in there before our heads are chopped off."

During the announcements before fourth period juniors and merit seniors found out that the Spanish III teacher suddenly became sick and would meet in the L.G.I. with the Spanish V class. Inuyasha smiled wide, he was quite happy about this. Shippo asked, "Why are you so happy Inu?"

"One I hate our Spanish teacher, two Kagome's in Spanish V."

"Oh I see. You get to see Kagome again. You still want to be with her?"

"Yes I do. You got a problem with that?"

"Well you don't even know her."

"Yeah I do."

"You don't know anything about her do you?"

"….."

"See my point?"

Sesshomaru heard Kagome groan as they walked in the L.G.I. He knew why after about two seconds. He smelled the disgusting scent of his brother, but he was fine because Kagome was with him. They sat far away from Inuyasha and his friends. He looked at Inuyasha and growled. "What is it?"

"He's wearing my clothes."

"Well well well look at that. He doesn't dress like a prep for once, and all on his own! Never thought I'd see that."

"Well you sure seem happy about it." He was angry. He would be mortified if Kagome was to fall for his brother once again.

"Just surprised is all. Bite my head off why don't you."

He was about to answer her when his Spanish teacher spoke, "Okay class, since the other teacher is sick I can't carry out my lesson plans. Therefore we will have a little fun. I want all of you to come up with your favorite phrase, stand up, and say it in Spanish. Everybody understand?" They all nodded. "Okay." She walked over to Kagome and whispered, "Kagome are you going to do this?" Kagome nodded to her. She smiled and spoke, "That's good, that is very good. You have a beautiful voice I like to hear it in my classroom." Kagome nodded and the teacher walked back to the front of the class. "We will begin now. I will go in alphabetical order. Aire, Shippo!"

Shippo stood nervously and spoke in Spanish, " i Those who dream never live. /i 

"Very good Shippo." He sat back down in his chair. Sesshomaru and Kagome zoned out after that and talked for awhile.

"Sess, what are you going to say?"

"The phrase that is appropriate towards Inuyasha, you?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

About ten minutes later the teacher screeched, "Hatario, Inuyasha!"

"Alright women not so loud that hurts!" He could see Inuyasha think for a moment, " i Whatever the wenches say to do I ignore. /i "

"Um, that's ok I guess. Hatario, Sesshomaru."

He stood and said, " i Stupid people are the lower primates of society. /i " When he was finished he could hear that Kagome was trying to stop the fit of giggles that threatened to come out, but she failed slightly.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome stood from her seat. Some people in the class gasped. Whenever they had to speak in class she always refused to do it. Everyone was staring at her to see what she would say. Even Sesshomaru didn't know what she was going to see to the class. He watched as she smiled and spoke clearly, loudly, and beautifully in Spanish, " i When life throws you lemons make lemonade. Then track down life and pour the burning acid of the lemonade in its eyes. Then say throw lemons at me again see what happens. /i " Everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru burst out laughing. Kagome was smirking, but Sess? He was smiling very wide. Yes, this was his first genuine, full smile, caused by his Kagome. This thought gave him a warm feeling inside.

a/n: The lemon phrase was said by jen, a very crazy girl at my hs. This is me dedication for her. Ty for letting me use your phrase.

The teacher apparently loved it, "Oh my Kagome where did you here that?"

"I put some extra words on the phrase my mother used to say."

"Oh well that was wonderful dear."

For the rest of the period they didn't listen to any of the other phrases. Sesshomaru was drawing a beautiful, expressive, complex drawing of Kagome anime style. Kagome just sat in her seat working on music lyrics, trying to make a new song. The bell rang and the four friends stopped at Kagome's and Sess's lockers. Sess opened his locker fast and gracefully threw his books in there and closed his locker. Kagome took her time opening it being as tired as she was, she opened her locker by the time Sess closed his. To her surprise there were a dozen roses in her locker. Sesshomaru wanted to growl deep in his throat, but he held it back. Who dare try to win his Kagome? She opened the card and read it. He read it over her shoulder. i My Kagome,

I have been watching you lately. I have decided to make you mine. You will be mine always and forever. Even if it is against your will, you and I will be together, just wait. I will be watching you.

Always yours,

Naraku /i 

He could tell by his senses that she was scared, very scared. Though she was scared she was very pissed off. He knew because about three seconds after she read the card her miko powers purified the card and flowers to a crisp. She was near to tears, something he had hoped she would never do again. He pulled her into a tight embrace, "It will be alright. I won't let him harm you, I promise."

She hugged him back, "Thank you Sess."

Naraku watched the beauty he had grown to love, opened her locker to find the roses he had left her. He had realized that he wanted this girl to be his more than breathing. She would be his own someday. He had plans for her; he wanted her, the most power miko ever, to bear his children. (Sounds like Miroku O.o) He did not want children that were only a quarter-demon, oh yes he had big plans for this girl.

He watched as the girl he loved dearly tried to eat her lunch, but she couldn't. She was worried if something would happen like it did four years ago. He didn't like to see her like this; she seemed so fragile in his eyes. He now realized how easy it would be for him to loose her. He never wanted that to happen. 'I love this woman, and I'll protect her with my life.'

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. He noticed after a while Kagome calmed down. They only had one class left, theatre singing. Once they were in the auditorium, Sess guided Kagome down the rows with his hands on her shoulders to a seat. He knew his brother had seen this, and it looked like he was worried and confused. The bell rang and the teacher spoke to the class, "Class? We are going to sing on stage to compete for entrees in the contest. Now when you sing, I want you to sing a song that lets us, the audience, understand what you are feeling." As the Spanish teacher did earlier the Singing teacher came up to Kagome, "Are you going to sing Hun?" Again like earlier, she nodded. The teacher was so happy that she was singing, she called the guidance councilors down to the auditorium so they could hear her when she sang. Each person in the class sang a song, some were sung twice until the order reached Inuyasha. He started to sing Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yay! (x3)

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay! (x3)

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind  
Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

A denial!! (x9)

Next up was Sess. He was deeply pissed off at Naraku and decided to sing his feelings towards him. Everyone in the class was very excited to hear that Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to sing, since they never expressed anything. Sesshomaru sang the song Right Now by Korn.

I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down  
Why's everything so tame?  
I Like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

I'm feeling cold today  
Not hurt just Fucked away  
I'm devastated and frustrated  
God I feel so bound  
So why'd I feel the need?  
I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself  
and watch the blood hit the ground

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

You open your mouth again  
I swear I'm gonna break it  
You open your mouth again,  
Oh God I cannot take it

Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you _x4 _  
I Fucking hate you (Shut up!) _x3_

Shut up!

Sesshomaru's voice held no hint of emotion, but Kagome knew exactly what he meant. His voice almost sounded beautiful against the screaming of Korn's lead singer. She stood and walked on stage. The councilors moved to the edge of their seats to take notes on what she sang. She put her cd in the player, and sang her heart out to Slipknot's Duality.

I push my fingers into my eyes...  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache...  
But it's made of all the things I have to take...  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside...  
If the pain goes on...  
Aaaaaaaah!

Her voice molded with the lead singer's voice it created a wonderful melody. The emotions she sang with it. Sess was content listening to her sing, that's why he loved having so many band practices.

I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my time's elapsed  
Now, All I do is live with so much fate  
I've wished for this, I've bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact:   
You cannot kill what you did not create  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
And then I swear I'll go away  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise  
I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

I push my fingers into my eyes   
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!

Pull me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me  
alone  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream   
But I found out the hard way,  
Nothing is what it seems!

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take   
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!

All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!

Soon after that class was over, Sess and Kagome walked to their lockers as usual. He broke the silence, "What are you going to do?"

"Well I thought I could catch up on my homework, help Souta, and go to bed early."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, or I'll call you later."

"Ok. I'll give you a ride home because I have this weird feeling you don't want to go with Inuyasha."

"Let's go then."

She drove him to his house, they said their good byes, and Kagome sped off to pick up Souta. He saw his brother drive to the garage; he chuckled as he remembered that Kagome had a bad feeling. She was right. He walked into the house only to meet up with his brother as they walked towards their bedrooms. Before they got to their own doors their father stopped them. "Ah here you two are, I wanted to talk to you."

They both didn't say anything waiting for their father to continue.

"As you know Saturday is the party. The party is for business and friends, so I thought why don't you two invite your friends to come?"

Inuyasha spoke, "Alright father that's a great idea I'm sure my friends will come."

"And you Sesshomaru?"

"Kouga and Ayame will come."

"And of Kagome?"

"How do you know of her?" He gave a death glare to his brother, and he slinked away against the wall. He spoke with a VERY large amount of sarcasm, "She might not come for she hates putting up with my dear brother."

"Well I'm sure she'd come for you if you ask."

"Whatever."

"So it's settled."

He smiled as he thought how he was going to meet Kagome on Saturday. He could barely wait. He was overjoyed when he saw his son speak of her, because he could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. His son, Sesshomaru, was in love with the human named Kagome Higurashi. He had been waiting for this day for a very long time, he was so happy. The best part was that if she felt the same for his son he might see grandchildren in his near future.

u End Chapter /u 

WOW! That took along time to write! Phew! So what do you think? Review please. If I don't receive review I won't continue. (you know the routine by now right?) Anyways I hope you keep reading future chapters (that's if there are more chapters):/


	4. performance

Ch 4: Sorry every on I have been having problems with my computer. Every time I tried to write a chapter it would lock up on me. I am having school and sleeping problems too. O.o Well on with the show….er….story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha what a pity, but I'd rather own Sesshomaru. To bad I'm living in a dream world. I don't own songs by Evanescence, Seether, or Jack off Jill. So please no law suits, otherwise my lawyers will be on your ass like gay men on fashion. Just kidding…heh…heh. Lol couldn't resist.

Friday Morning

Sesshomaru woke up a happy man…er…demon. You couldn't tell by the empty expression on his face, but behind that you could say he was leaping for joy. He remembered yesterday when he asked Kagome to the party. Happy thoughts!

----Flashback----

The four friends were walking into lunch, and sat down at their usual table in the corner. He was sort of nervous about asking Kagome about the party. It was hard to keep her from looking in his eyes, because that was her key tool to find out how he was feeling. She was growing suspicious, because Sesshomaru looked tense to her. He stared of into his brother's direction to see him staring right back. Once Inuyasha saw that he knew he was staring he quickly averted his eyes. He could tell from the atmosphere that Kagome was growing impatient for him to share the thoughts he had; she took out her notebook and worked on their newest song. After a few calm seconds of deep breathing he finally had the courage to ask. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" she said while contemplating her next verse on the paper.

"I want to ask you something." Some thing in his voice made her stop her work, and put her full attention on him. He grew more nervous. "Well my father is having one of his idiotic business parties again, and I was wondering if you could come with to keep me company. Please?" (Wow he said please!)

"I don't know is it formal?"

"Yes, but I have to wear the most ridiculous outfit along with my brother."

"Oh really? That would be a site to see."

"Then again maybe I shouldn't have invited you." He was smirking now as he released the bait.

"Oh no! I'm definitely coming now! A new way to black mail you is fine with me!" He says the playful look in her eyes. "Hmmm….Is this going to be supper classy?"

"Most likely."

"What better way for me to crash it?"

"Alright just come a little formal that way my father would approve. Are you going shopping then?"

"How long have you known me?"

"Oh you're going to make it then. Very interesting indeed."

"Well I'll have to ask Kohaku's mother if he can spend the night. How long will this thing go on to?"

"Very late."

"Would it be alright if I spend the night? Knowing me, I'd pass out driving home."

"Alright, just don't let my father know. He would think it the wrong way."

"I see. Alright you can count on me!" She saluted him. He chuckled at her childish antics. She did it on purpose to amuse him. "So who else is going to be there?"

"Well Kouga and Ayame already said yes. Inuyasha and his friends as well and business associates of my father."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Were you scared of asking me?"

"This Sesshomaru is not scared of any thing."

"Liar." Damn she saw right through him. This was the only time ever he had lied to anyone. The lunch bell rang signaling them to return to class.

"Well more torture from this hell hole called high school."

----end----

He was so deep in thought he did not pay attention when Inuyasha was speaking to him about the performance tonight. He didn't care any more; he could hardly wait until tomorrow. He would be at a boring party, but Kagome was going to be there so it made the whole situation turn around in a 180 degree angle on him. As soon as they arrived in the parking lot he ditched Inuyasha for his friends. Inuyasha protested for he wanted to agitate him longer, but he just ignored him.

"Come back here bastard I'm not done talking to you!"

"Good for you," he added coldly over his shoulder. The group walked to their different classes. Today Sesshomaru and Kagome started gym while Kouga and Ayame started pool. Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was happy because they were starting archery. She was a master at archery; they had both trained each other so he was pretty good with a bow, and she was pretty good with hand-to-hand combat and swords. It was a pleasant surprise when they reached the gym to find that Inuyasha and his whole gang were in their class. 'Oh joy' He tried with all his might to ignore his brother's constant bragging about something or other while dressing into his uniform. He had an idea about him screwing some new girl. Sesshomaru was not a happy camper due to the fact that he had stand next to the baka hanyou, but the other fact that he also stood next to Kagome went up and beyond his displeasure of standing next to his half brother.

Kagome spoke first, "At least this time in gym we are doing something that isn't completely useless."

"Yes."

Inuyasha interrupted them, "Hey, Kagome? How's it going?"

"Um….fine"

"Cool."

Sesshomaru stopped their conversation, "Inuyasha, you might as well stop now, and not embarrass yourself in front of Kagome." To his surprise Inuyasha did stop talking; Kagome started snickered at him.

"Alright class! We will begin archery today. Raise your hand if you have had experience and or are skilled in archery." About ten hands raised in the air out of the class of sixty, Kagome and Sesshomaru part of that. "Ok. So the ones who have done archery before go in those five target lines! The rest of go in one of the other twenty-five target lines!" Just out of pure bad luck Inuyasha and Miroku chose the line next to the one that Kagome and Sesshomaru had chosen.

Inuyasha was confused, "Sesshomaru what are you doing you don't know how to do archery."

"I assure you that I do."

"Prove it you go first." In reply to Inuyasha Sesshomaru went in front of Kagome, and waited for the teacher's signal to begin after instruction. Once she was finished Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began. Each of them shot six arrows; two of Inuyasha's arrows landed on the white area the rest landed on the ground. However, all of Sesshomaru's landed on the bull's eye. Kagome smiled approvingly at him. Inuyasha was shocked, "Where the hell did you learn to shot so fucking good?"

"Kagome."

"No way did you learn to shoot like that from a human."

Right after that Miroku interrupted him, "I'd believe it. I have seen her once, when you two were dating." Miroku received two vicious glares in his direction one from Kagome, and one from Sesshomaru. So Kagome and Miroku picked up their bows and shot their arrows. Miroku had one on the white, two on the blue, one on the bull's eye, and one on the ground. Kagome had all on the bull's eye, and on the last one she sent it straight through the arrow that was in the dead center, splitting it in half.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Show off."

"You know I'm just getting started."

Until the end of class they rotated like that improving the class's skill. On the last round they had switched so Inuyasha and Kagome were shooting together. On Kagome's last arrow the teacher just happen to be right behind her, so just to piss Inuyasha off she tapped into her miko powers and sent a glowing dark purple purifying arrow to the target setting it on fire. Everyone in the class was stunned except for Sesshomaru and Kagome. The teacher was the one that was amazed the most.

"Wow. That was amazing Higurashi! How did you do that?"

"I'm a miko so that is how it is possible."

"Amazing. Everyone get out of here and get dressed!"

Once they were finished Sesshomaru and Kagome walked of to their next class, calculus.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and Kagome from his lunch table, ignoring his friend's conversations of how unfair some teacher or other is. He swelled with jealousy as he watched the reactions Kagome had to his brother. All he wanted was it to be like it was before, to be able to hold her anytime, anywhere he wanted. Inuyasha missed his old Kagome so much. Can't things be like how they were? He was determined to find a way to draw her back to him. No matter what, Kagome will be his again; she will never be his brother's.

Miroku interrupted his thoughts, "Inu? What are you staring at?" Miroku looks in the direction that Inuyasha is staring off into, "Oh I see you are marveling at Lady Kagome."

"Feh!"

Sango was now agitated, "Inuyasha? Do you ever? Ever! Say anything besides 'feh' as an answer?"

"Feh."

"Grrrrrr!"

After lunch Sesshomaru and Kagome went to their last class of that day, health. This just happen to be the one class that they weren't at a dead even average of grades, Kagome was better. In this class they learned how to name, identify, and use herbs to your advantage. The teacher of this class was Ms. Keade; she was also the principal, but she loved to teach.

Ms. Keade watched her class slowly march into her room. She smiled when she saw her two best students of the year walk in Hatario and Higurashi. She watched them until the bell rang for class to start. It almost brought tears to her eyes to see the love that Hatario held for Higurashi, but if you look close enough Higurashi had a hidden love for him that had yet to truly peak. Excitement rose when she thought of the moment each of them would confess their love; it was a beautiful thought, to her at least. "Okay class settle down the bell has rung. Get in your sets. Today we begin the study of the herb Cilantro. Cilantro is normally used in a Mexican salsa, but what most people don't know it is a very powerful healer. This herb is used to heal youkai that are dying; it only truly works on a youkai when it is on the brink of death…" Class zoomed by boringly for Sesshomaru. Most of the class he would half listen, and just watch Kagome in her seat. When they were supposed to be taking notes he just watched her as she nibbled on her eraser thinking of what to write next. Ms. Keade announced that there was eight minutes left, and that they needed to finish their notes before they could leave the classroom. He snapped out of his daze, and hurriedly jot down his notes finishing in six minutes along with Kagome who were the only ones done.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They walked into their last class for that day, science. They sat at their usual seats at the back lab table. To their surprise someone was trying to catch Kagome's attention. It was Sango; she pulled herself onto a stool across from them. "Hi guys!"

Sesshomaru was just about to tell her off when to his surprise Kagome spoke to her(the thing is that for a couple years Kagome acted how Rin did when he first met her. She never spoke much to anyone besides him, Kouga, or Ayame.), "Hi Sango what are you doing here?"

To her surprise as well she didn't expect her to respond i 'She must be really breaking out of her shell. Thank kami.' /i , "Well I got switched from my honors class because it was so crowded. I also thank kami because now the hentai can't grope me every five minutes." Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Yeah I can still remember him doing that. You still haven't hooked up with him?"

Sango blushed a bright crimson, "Um…no. Why would you say something like that?"

Sesshomaru was getting sick of their topic of small talk, "Because it is plainly obvious that you two share deep feelings for one another."

She smiled at him, and whispered so low so that Kagome couldn't hear her, "Well what about you? I've seen the looks you give her." He growled at her in a low volume, but Kagome still heard.

"What?"

"It is nothing."

Then from out of the blue Miroku walked into the room, handed the teacher a note, spotted their group, and joined them. "Hey there Sango looks like we still get to be lab partners." In response Sango groaned loudly. Kagome giggled, and Sesshomaru chuckled. Miroku was shocked seeing the inseparable express some emotion. The rest of the class went on like that while working on their experiment. Kagome quickly bonded once again with her old, long forgotten friends. It was like nothing had happened. Sesshomaru grew somewhat attached to the pair due to the fact that they were going to become a crucial ingredient in helping Kagome rise again.

After school the group of four friends went to Kouga's house for one last minute rehearse before backing up for the performance. Everything went quite well. Kagome hit every pitch perfectly. Sesshomaru was impressed for this was the first time ever that Kagome wasn't a bundle of nerves before a performance. Kouga spoke once rehearsals were finished, "Alright are you guys ready?" Everyone replied their response with different forms of 'yes'. "Well let's get the hell out of here!"

They loaded Kouga's van with all you their band equipment, and drove to the place where the performance was at, Kagome's work, Foamy's Coffee Frenzy (I hope you have visited by now). Once they finished loading everything on the indoor stage. Sesshomaru looked out into the crowd to see that his half-wit brother was there with his friends. Also a 'few' other students in the crowd were from school, mostly juniors and seniors. After he got a real good look he noticed a few of the teachers were there take notes on the songs since word got out that Kagome wrote them all; which she did. He returned to his friends and sought out Kagome, "Kagome, are you ready for this? I don't want to lie to you; there are a lot of people from school out there. Can you handle this?" (Wow long line from Sess. Who'd have thought?)

She smiled a bright smile at him which melted him like butter on a pan, "I will be alright. I am sure that I will be alright. I want to thank you though, without you I'd still be hiding in a corner some where. You are the best friend I used to think I could never find. You mean every thing to me. I was lost without you." She ran forward and engulfed him in an embrace that he thought he would never find; it was an embrace full of love, just for him.

"I'm always here Kagome. Always."

Kagome's employer walked up to them, "You guys have five minutes until the introductions." He turned to Kagome, "Good luck sweetie. You are like the daughter I never had."

"Thank you Naoya."

Ayame called Kagome, "Kagome come here. I want to do your make up real quick." Once they were finished they set up into their spots.

The curtain swung open, and the stage was pitch black. Kouga whispered, "Showtime."

Inuyasha knew that his brother would be at Kouga's to practice so he brought all his friends to the house to wait for the shoe. He was so jealous when he found out that Miroku and Sango were friends with i her /i again. After the concert all he wanted to do was sweep i her /i in his arms and carry her someplace they could be together forever. It wasn't fair; everyone around him was picking up on their relationships with Kagome besides him. He felt so alone while he had many people around him. The world was spinning around so fast while he stood completely still in the middle of it, trying to find a rift within so that he may no longer be alone. It didn't take long for the few hours of boredom to pass thus leaving the group of friends to find them standing at the entrance of Foamy's Coffee Frenzy. There was a large crowd gathered at the entrance trying to get in for the show.

Rin was a bit uncomfortable, "What kind of place is this?"

Inuyasha answered, "Well by the name you can tell it's a coffee shop; it has even better coffee than star bucks, and Kagome's work."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Let's go get a good spot."

About twenty minutes the curtain swung open. The whole building was pitch black except for the bar and kitchen. Somewhere Inuyasha heard some one whisper, "Showtime."

The owner of the place walked onto the pitch black stage. "Welcome all of you to tonight's performance." The crowd cheered loudly. "Without any more delay I present to you. Dagger," A spotlight is switched directly on Kagome. "Fang," Another spotlight is shown, and it is directed on Ayame. "Claw," The next spotlight is shone on Kouga. "and, POISON!" The final spot light sent its light over Sesshomaru. The crowd had exploded in applause only for Kagome and Sesshomaru. "And they are…… THE KILLING PERFECTION!" The whole building rang loudly with cheers and applauds.

The first song began immediately. It was sung by Kagome and Kouga.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

They progressed through the other songs, Going Under, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking Over Me, and Whisper. Right now they were on the second to last song, Strawberry Gashes.

Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

This song reminded Sesshomaru of the time that Kagome had tried to kill herself with a dagger, thus earning her name.

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here

Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over

I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me

Before they started the last song Sesshomaru moved his microphone so that he was standing next to Kagome. For the last song Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to do a duet.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

The crowd burst into an applause so loud that the band thought it wasn't possible. The owner was so generous as to put a large tip bin on the bar that people so graciously put money in for them.

Sesshomaru turned his footing towards Kagome who looked shocked by impressed crowd. The crowd was shouting for an encore, but they were all too tired so they declined. "Kagome, you did spectacular. You did very well congratulations."

She nodded her head, "and you."

After the crowd disappeared the band members met up with the others. They all went out to a restruant, because after the long performance everyone was hungry. Inuyasha was very happy to find that Kagome was coming on better terms with him. She spoke more fluently with Sango and Miroku, but the person she spoke out to most was his bastard of a brother Sesshomaru. At least she now acknowledged his own existence. That was in the least a start.

Before Kagome left in her car she spoke privately to Sesshomaru. "Remember the damn party is tomorrow, 7p.m."

"I know Sesshomaru, I know. I'm just going to spend all day fixing up my dress." She eyed him with a mischievous glare.

"Are you going to give me a hint?"

"Absolutely……not."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night or online during the day."

"Okay." And before he knew it she had pulled him into an almost loving embrace. He cherished it until the very end. She then got into her car and drove away in the distance. He watched her the whole time until she disappeared.

Naraku watched as she sang her heart out during the lovely performance. Some of the verses in her songs made him painfully hard. Oh how he wanted this girl…no…woman. i 'She will be mine. Oh yes, I have plans for you Ms. Higurashi.' /i 

Kagome drove off in her car towards her apartment. She knew that Souta was home; otherwise, he would be in BIG trouble. She turned the car off and rested her head against the wheel.

i 'What has been going on lately? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable around Sesshomaru. Not scared, but a in an embarrassment sort of way.' /i 

Now that she thought about it, she realized something. She breathed deep, in and out, in and out.

i 'I think I know what is happening to me. Am I?......Yes……I am falling in love with my best friend…….I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru.' /i 

She laughed to herself, 'This is going to be most awkward.'

At least that is what she thinks. But more events must come to pass.

u End Chapter /u 

Oh my god has it been a long time! I mean phew! I never thought it would take me this long! My brain hurts, but alas I have to do my science report. xx I have one bugger of a teacher. Grrrrr. Anywho please review and I'll see what I can do about updating faster eh…eh?

Preview of next chapter.

Once again, just like four years ago, she escaped into her own little world full of paper flowers and candy clouds. He approached her slowly, and then snatched her wrists and forced her body against his. She could feel something very firm between their clothes.

forced his mouth into hers to taste her. She was ever so sweet. Kagome slightly woke from her world for a moment. She pushed away from him using her strength she found while training with Sesshomaru. Kagome fell back onto the floor, and screwed herself into fetal position, and rocked back and forth. Her breathing became irregular. He stood over her in worry, but then he was about to pick her up to continue just when….dum dum dum dum dum duttle um.

I'm going to leave you hanging here. I know you just hate. :P Review and you'll see the rest XD


	5. pyscho and savior

Ch. 5: Yeyness a new chapter! I know I am soooo slow. Heh heh….the good stuff is coming.

Kagome stood back and marveled at her work; she had truly outdone herself this time. Her dress was simply beautiful with a little of her own personality. She hoped she looked as good in it as it was by itself.

She had dropped of Souta at Kohaku's house, and briefly spoke to Sango telling her she need to hurry and finish her dress. She now sat in front of the mirror fixing her make-up and hair. She wore black eyeliner, onyx eye shadow, a little shimmer blush, shiny blood red lip gloss, and blood red nail polish. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun with a few pieces of hair hanging on her face. She then proceeded to put her mother's favorite jewelry; a beautiful black chandelier necklace, and a pair of matching earrings.

After she proclaimed herself ready she slipped into the dress and pair of shoes she had made. She knew that she looked beautiful, but couldn't help being self-critical. The one thing that crossed her mind was, 'Will Sesshomaru like how I look?' She was startled when her doorbell rang. Kagome opened it to find a man in a chauffeur's uniform. "Wow! You look amazing Miss Higurashi! I am Kail I will be escorting you to the business social. Mr. Hatario asked me personally."

"Well then I thank you Kail."

"It is no problem at all, no need to thank me." He brought her down the stairs to find a black stretch limo in front of the building.

Kagome handed the driver a large duffel bag, "Can you put this in Sesshomaru's room? I am supposed to spend the night at the mansion."

"Sure thing Miss."

Kagome held her breath as they pulled up in front of the Hatario mansion. Kail got out and opened the door for her. Taking his hand he led her to the base of the front steps. "Thank you Kail. I think I can find my way from here." Kagome climbed the steps, and once she was on the top she saw him, she saw Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a white haori (sp?) with red sakura flowers and matching pants. (I don't know the Jap. word for pants :P)

He had two very real swords attached to his hip also. She had to admit he looked silly, but he was still stunning. She saw that he know she was there and he took her hand, and they walked inside the mansion together.

Sesshomaru hated the fact that his father made him wait outside, and greet each guest until his date got here. He hoped that the stupid driver he hired isn't late. Kouga and Ayame were already there. Sesshomaru also hated that his father made him wear this ridiculous outfit. 'Kagome will probably laugh at me.' He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he only noticed Kagome was there until she reached the top of the steps.

For a moment Sesshomaru thought he couldn't move or breathe for the matter. Kagome looked absolutely astonishing. She wore a blood red dress that was a laced corset on top and the skirt hung in strips, but it was still conservative, and her shoes were stilettos with blood red strips of cloth criss-crossing up her calves. He walked up in front of her, took her hand, and guided her inside. He looked at her and said, "Don't even…"

She burst out laughing at him, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru; it's just you look so silly."

"Well I actually do feel silly in this…thing"

"Well that thing looks very nice on you."

"Thank you, but you look absolutely beautiful. I think even my father would be attracted to you."

She shuddered, "Disgusting."

"Yes, it is."

They walked into the ball room to find it fairly full. Right away they saw Sango and Miroku. Sango was stunned, "Kagome you look amazing."

"Yes, Lady Kagome? Would you consider barring my children?" Before anyone could do anything Sesshomaru was growling, and held by the neck of his shirt.

"Do that again and you'll wish you had never existed on this earth."

Kagome gently laid her hand on his arm. "Sesshomaru, it's alright. He always does that with any girl." He gave a low growl in defeat, and guided her away from the pervert to be pulverized by Sango.

Sesshomaru groaned loudly as he noticed his father making his way toward them. "Ah, Sesshomaru! This must be the fabulous Kagome that I've heard so much about." He took her hand, kneeled, and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded her head, "It is mine as well Mr. Hatario."

"Oh come now! None of this Mr. nonsense, please, address me as Inutaisho."

"Hai."

"My am I curious wherever did you find such an incredible dress in such a short time?"

Sesshomaru chimed in, "She made it Father."

"Oh really? That is wonderful." He whispered in her ear, "You know you never see that kind of act around here, quite a shame really. Anyways…Am I to suggest that you will lead in the first dance?"

"If Kagome doesn't mind." They both turned to her; Sesshomaru looking grave, and Inutaisho pleading. Oh what the heck?

"I don't mind really."

"Excellent, Oh, and Kagome? I was wondering if you could sing a few slow songs so the guests could catch some of the things your band is about."

"I don't mind. Actually I had a new song in mind that Ayame and I were working on."

"Wonderful, alright I'll see you two later."

'Where is she?'

'God damn it where is she!?'

Inuyasha had been searching for Kagome for over an hour now. He was getting impatient. This was getting ridiculous now. Word was busing around that Kagome looked extraordinary on Sesshomaru's arm. 'Grrrrrrrrr' He even heard whispers that she looked so beautiful it was like seeing a fallen angel. Inuyasha had caught up to Sesshomaru before, but Kagome was in the toilet. (Inuyasha's rude way of thinking it) Then he watched as his father caught the room's attention he was announcing the dancing to start. He finally saw her; she was standing with Sesshomaru 'the bastard' holding his hand. She was even more beautiful then he had ever imagined her. He was so engrossed in her beauty that he noticed he had become hard. 'Shit! Can't have that with all these demons around.' So he left to take a quick cold shower.

"Good evening everyone! We are celebrating another wonderful year of our corporations trading. This year to start the dancing instead of Inuyasha; will be my son, Sesshomaru and his date, Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru took her hand, and they approached the center of the room together. He took her left hand in his right, and placed his other hand on her lower back. A familiar tune to them both started; a sad song of meaning, Hurt by Nine Inch Nails. Together with grace and deadly beauty they glided across the room oblivious to the people that watched. To them it was if the world didn't matter. All that was there at the moment was the love they had for each other.

Their souls were writhing in blessed torture of the fact of not confessing their own love for the other. They danced until the end of the song knocking them out of their mesmerized stature. Soon the crowd danced to the new song being played; the two best friends just stared into each others eyes. After moving out of the center they danced for the rest of that hour. Sesshomaru thought he couldn't be happier here, with Kagome in is arms, letting their bodies join in the rituals of the sin known as spiritual dancing.

Around 10:30, Sesshomaru's father approached them, "Kagome? Do you think you could sing now? I think the guests are growing a bit bored."

"Sure, did you find Ayame already?"

"Yes, yes, everything is arranged. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"It's alright. I am privileged to sing in your guest's presents."

Kagome stood from where she had been sitting with Sesshomaru, approached Ayame, and began to prepare herself. Once she was ready, and Inutaisho had gained everyone's attention, she sang.(This used to be Hello by Evanescence, but I decided to change it to Falling by Lacuna CoilI find Lacuna Coil better than Evanescence no a days, as for the reviewer collecting rocks songs I suggest they are awesome!)

Stained, looking at my hands  
I talk with these lines  
It's not the answer  
I'm crying and I now I know  
Looking the sky  
I search for an answer  
So free, free to be  
I'm not another liar  
I just want to be myself...myself

And now the beat inside of me  
Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
Never any feeling inside  
Around me...  
I Bring my body  
Carry it into another world  
I know I live...but like a stone I'm falling down

Damned, looking into the sky  
I can feel this rain  
Right now it's falling on me  
Fly, I just want to fly  
Life is all mine  
Some days I cry alone,  
But I know I'm not the only one  
I see that another day is gone  
I don't want to die...  
Please be here when I arrive, don't die...please

And now the beat inside of me  
Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
Never any feeling inside  
Around me...  
I Bring my body  
Carry it into another world  
I know I live...but like a stone I'm falling down

And now the beat inside of me  
Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
Never any feeling inside  
Around me...  
I Bring my body  
Carry it into another world  
I know I live...but like a stone I'm falling down

Falling down

Falling down

Falling down

Everyone clapped at her performance; she started right away with another song, Stars. The room was in awe at her talent to charm even the most stubborn youkai to follow her every move while she sang. (This was supposed to be Evanescence too)

Is it asking too much to be given time  
To know these songs and to sing them  
Is it asking too much of my vacant smile  
And my laugh and lies that bring them

But as the stars are going out  
And this stage is full of nothing  
And the friends have all but gone  
For my life my god I'm singing

We'll take our hearts outside  
Leave our lives behind  
I'll watch the stars go out

Is it asking too much of my favorite friends  
To take these songs for real  
Is it asking too much of my partner's hands  
To take these songs real

But as the stars are going out  
And this stage is full of nothing  
And the friends have all but gone  
For my life my god I'm singing

We'll take our hearts outside  
Leave our lives behind  
I'll watch the stars go out

We'll take our hearts outside  
Leave our lives behind  
I'll watch the stars go out

We'll take our hearts outside

We'll take our hearts outside

We'll take our hearts outside  
Leave our lives behind  
I'll watch the stars go out

We'll take our hearts outside  
Leave our lives behind  
I'll watch the stars go out

Is it asking too much  
Is it asking too much

Sesshomaru watched his fallen angel through her performance; she truly was heaven on earth. He was no paying attention to this new song she had written; he had never heard this one before.

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shatter.  
Shards of me,  
to sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me;  
convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this  
will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.

If someone had been walking past the gate of the estate all you could here is a roaring sound of people clapping.

The rest of the party went by smoothly without a single problem. Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to have danced the night away with their unspoken passion. Time seemed to stand still while they looked in each others eyes. The people who knew of his reputation, which was everyone, and watched him with Kagome, looked at him in a new light, for the cold-hearted youkai had found love, with a human no less.

His father stood on the balcony from above the ballroom, and watched with pride as his eldest son danced with the girl, no woman, of his dreams. It was amazing how much the woman brought out the Sesshomaru no one saw. It was a little silly, but he could imagine his grandchildren already. To the crowds everlasting disappointment the party was coming to an unwanted end. The guest slowly left the ballroom to wait for their cars to be pulled to the front.

"Kagome, do you think you can go on ahead of me? I have to stay here for the departure of the guests."

"Sure thing. Just tell me where to go."

"Climb the stairs that are in the front entrance, and go down the right corridor. My room is the last room on the right side of that hall, ok?"

"Yeah, see you in a few."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru directions and was now walking down the hall, it was so long already, and she was less than half way there! 'Damn they need a smaller house; it must be lonely in a house this big.' Suddenly she felt an aura spark somewhere. She found it familiar, but it was laced with evil and powerful lust. The aura made her shiver slightly. 'Some thing is going on. I can feel it in my very soul.' Having no doubts about the suspicious person she sparked her aura with a bit of her miko power to warn them off.

Too bad it didn't work. She started to walk faster down the hall; she couldn't see him, but he was following her every move. She could not do anything to protect herself; because she was a guest of the house she couldn't harm a single person in its confinement. This person must have known because he followed her closely as she ran faster and faster to reach to reach Sesshomaru's bedroom. She was thirty feet from the door before she sensed the person land behind her, also before she could turn around she was hit hard, slammed into the wall, and fell unconscious drifting into a blissful duality with her soul.

End Chapter

No I couldn't leave you hanging like that its cruel.

When Kagome woke she found herself in a room that was elaborate but a pastel gray, with posters of punk bands and rappers. This was definitely not Sesshomaru's room. 'Shit what's going on?'

A door to her left opened, a man walked out, but she couldn't see his face because of the steam coming from the room behind him. 'He was in a bathroom.'

"Who are you? What's going on?" her face never wavered for she was not scared; appeared to be the same as Sesshomaru, emotionless.

A lustful growl is what she received as an answer. Now she felt a flicker of fear rise in her. With the blink of an eye he was on top of her, and held her wrists above her. She was terrified now. Kagome gasped when she finally saw who it was who had her most likely locked in the room with him. She could feel the hard substance against her. 'He wants too….'

He was too impatient, and he started to rip her dress to a point where she was only in her black lingerie. He kissed her forcedly along her neck while he took his own shirt off. She tried to resist him and he only chuckled and slapped her. Tears sprung into her eyes. It was too much for her. She was slowly falling, falling to a point where only one person could reach her, 'Sesshomaru please help me. Once again, just like four years ago, she escaped into her own little world full of paper flowers and candy clouds. He approached her slowly, and then snatched her wrists and forced her body against his. She could once again feel his penis in between the folds of his pants.

Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha forced his mouth into hers to taste her. He thought she was ever so sweet. Kagome slightly woke from her world for a moment. She pushed away from him using her strength she found while training with Sesshomaru. Kagome fell back onto the floor, and screwed herself into fetal position, and rocked back and forth. Her breathing became irregular. He stood over her in worry, but then he was about to pick her up do the most unforgivable thing he could ever do to her when someone burst through his door.

"Get off of her you hanyou bastard before I rip your heart out, and squash it until it nothing remains."

"Get out of her you have no business being here!"

"Oh on the contrary."

Sesshomaru was fed up with saying fare well to all his father's guests. He just wanted to go to Kagome for tonight while they were alone he was going to confess his love for her. She was all he ever thought about night and day. The only other thing he thought about was his grades, which were slightly slipping due to his constant disregard for listening to the teachers and just watching Kagome.

By the time all the guests had left the mansion it had been well over an hour that Sesshomaru had sent Kagome to his room. He could say for this rare moment, he was deathly nervous. 'Would she reject my love and run away?' He couldn't wait to get to his room to speak to her, but he decided to walk slowly to calm himself, in more ways than one.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought when he was about fifty feet away from his brother's door he heard a whimper. He wasn't really paying attention as he passed the door, and kept on walking. About twenty feet passed Inuyasha's door his mind registered that the whimper he heard was familiar, 'Kagome!' To say that hell had frozen over did not even begin to describe the fury he felt.

At top speed he sped to the door, and burst through it using his claws. He was shocked when he saw that the son of a bitch that was his half-brother, was about to rape HIS Kagome. It took all of his self control not to just lash out and kill the bastard for touching her, and that was saying a lot. The tone of his voice was as if it was directed to you, you would instantly die a terrible death, and also tinted with disgust. "Get off of her you hanyou bastard before I rip your heart out, and squash it until it nothing remains."

"Get out of her you have no business being here!"

"Oh on the contrary." He raced to his 'sibling', caught him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall full force. He was glad to see that it was very painful for the hanyou. Sesshomaru was about to continue to beat the hanyou to a pulp, but he suddenly sensed that Kagome was so distraught that she was about to go into her fit of suicide again. He dropped Inuyasha, knelt in front of Kagome. He waited for her consent to pick her up, but she had jumped into his arms scared out her mind. Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou on the floor holding on to his neck. He spoke with his voice so cold it could stab you, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his room, placed her on his large king-sized bed, and went to his closet. He came back with a metallica shirt, and a pair of his boxer short; he placed them next to Kagome. "I'll be right back, and go ahead and change into those clothes."

He turned to leave, but she quickly grabbed his arm, and held it to her chest, "Please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, and softly took hold of her chin, "I promise you that I will come back. You just relax ok I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I must put the hanyou in his place."

"Please hurry."

"I will." He did something he had never done before, he hugged her. He could tell she felt a little better.

So with his youkai speed he rushed into the bastard's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Baka must have realized that it was useless to run.' He walked in front of him wearing his coldest mask he could possibly ever where. "Bastard. Why did you do it?"

For the first time in his life his brother's spirit was broken. "I don't know. Something came over me, I wanted her so bad, but I couldn't do anything to stop my self."

He saw the truth in his brother's eyes, and for once he backed down and didn't kill him. "Do you know why she reacted like that?"

"No, I was only able to pause for a moment, like the real me came out, and I was worried about her, but the monster came back out."

"It is because when she was thirteen her father allowed her to be raped by a sick little bastard, and he attempted again when she was fourteen, that is until he met me. Now you know why Kagome is the way she is. It has taken her this long to get over it, and destroyed it in that one single moment."

His brother broke down and cried right there in front of him. Inuyasha now bestowed with his guilt he left to check on his precious Kagome.

When Sesshomaru reached his room he found that Kagome had changes and was sitting with her face in her lap. Without her noticing, he slipped into his night clothes, and sat down next to Kagome, startling her in the process. He spoke to her gently, "It's all right it's me." He pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome look at me please." She faced him puzzled. 'This is going to be hard.'

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that Inuyasha was not truly himself when it happened."

Her eyes glazed over. "….And also……"

Their eyes were locked onto one another unable to even glance another direction from the intensity.

"I….I."

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

He told her in a voice that almost didn't reach her ears. Almost. "I love you Kagome Higurashi." She was shocked that he had said that, he started to think again that she would reject him.

"Sesshomaru…" 'Here it comes,' he thought, but he didn't see the softness in her eyes. "I love also." If you thought being in love felt great, but to know that they loved you back? It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.

He slowly pulled Kagome up to reach him. She had a tiny tint of fear, he fixed that. Sesshomaru kissed her gently, and placed her on the bed so that she was below him. "Kagome I love you so much that it tears at my inside to not be with you." She just smiled and he kissed her again. This kiss was longer, it went from being gentle to passionate on both parts.

And that is how the two friends came to know each other as their lover. For the rest of the night until they fell asleep; they kissed each other with their passion until they fell asleep in each others arms. Finally they both felt complete, no longer feeling that something was missing.

Everything is going according to plans. Nothing is out of place that I know of. Kagome will be mine. She is the most beautiful creature alive. That wench Kikyou is just a mere copy that will never compete with the real prize. Oh how he wanted to feel her writhing inside of him. Just thinking these thought made him so hard it was throbbing as though if it wasn't inside Kagome it would explode. He smirked, 'Time to call Kikyou.' It looked out of the window into the morose oblivion that was the sky. Isn't it quite ironic that I fall in love with the woman who caused my cousin's death? He wasn't mad at her for it, he hated the bastard any way; actually if it was quite possible it made him even harder. 'The wench better hurry up.'

End Chapter

So how was that? Rate and Review please and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter. (Once I think it up that is)

Hahahahaha I bet you thought I was going to put a lemon in. ARE YOU CRAZY? After what just happened, says with heavy French accent I don't think so!

Well any who have fun on the site XD

Adieu, GDP


	6. fucked up needs

Ch. 6: Inuyasha kicks authoress's butt you finally have another chapter done god you are slower than molasses

GDP: I am not. Don't harass me because I have the attention span of a fly. That makes it so I can't write as fast.

Inu: excuses…excuses.

Kagome: Inuyasha you do know that she does have the power to torture you…even kill you?

Inuyasha: WHAT? When did this happen?

GDP: The day I decided to express my wickedness for all to see! pulls out doggie whistle and raises arm over head to prepare let's bring on the pain!

GDP: Oh and thanks to samuraiduck27 and psycokitty13 for being my beta-readers for part of this chapter…love ya!

If I owned Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga would be mine and my friends sex slaves. Mmmmm…..imaginary life is good to me.

The sun's annoying rays crept through the room, and finally reached his eyes. Not wanting to wake up any further he pulled the warmth in his arms closer. 'Wait a moment.' He opened his eyes slowly from the effect of the glare, and found kami's missing angel snuggling closer into his chest with a pleasant smile on her face.

Last night's events made Sesshomaru realize why they so close. A tint of pink rose to his face as he rested his head atop hers, and finally fell into a peaceful sleep he hasn't had in years.

The next time Sesshomaru woke it felt like it was a little past noon. He opened his eyes to see beautiful ocean-blue eyes staring up at him. Kagome broke the silence, "Hey about last night…"

"Kagome, I meant every word I said. I love you, and I would die for you."

Water clouded her vision, "Really?"

In stead of speaking her answer verbally; he brought her up to him, and kissed her. Sesshomaru didn't kiss her gently like last night, but passionately. By the time the both of them had stopped kissing they were completely and utterly breathless.

Sesshomaru wanted to continue, but thought against it as Kagome laid her cheek on his muscular chest while successfully teasing him to no end. "So…Sess? What do we do now?

He smelt her nervousness as he smirked, "Well my dear Kagome you can be my sex slave, or my 'girl friend' as you would call it."

Kagome smacked his shoulder, "Sesshomaru!"

"I was just kidding."

"You never kid."

"Well what better way then to start now." She smiled up at him, and again they kissed each other never holding back the strong passion for their significant other. 'Not the most romantic thing in the world, but oh what the hell?'

Three months later…

Sesshomaru stood on the pavilion in his cheap graduation gown…but it was worth it. He gave his speech to the class about the future, responsibilities, yadda yadda, and congratulating them on their hard work.

The top five students then stood together, and threw their caps toward the heavens. Kagome stood right next to him as second in the class. She gave him a brilliant smile that melted him then and there.

He could recall when they first started dating; he had to crawl to his 'father.' He practically had to beg his father for him to wait until later to propose to him; he didn't want to propose to her because of the stupid youkai law, but to show how much he really loved her. It was the first time he was ever thankful towards is father. Kagome and Inuyasha had he become friends once again.

Once the ceremony was over the happy graduates and their families could see the couple all over each other in the parking lot. He stood in the distance jealous as hell, but he smirked he loved a challenge! He would be replacing Sesshomaru soon enough, because his plan was all coming together all he needed was the opportune moment to carry it out. "Kagura….make arrangements for the plan. It begins tonight."

The wind tamer rotated her fan between her fingers as she spoke, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

One of his tentacles shot out, wrapped around her neck, and slammed her to the ground, "Do not question me just do what I say, and nothing will happen to you or Kanna."

"Yes master Naraku."

It was about two o'clock in the morning by the time Kagome and Souta returned to their apartment. Kagome was beyond tired; Sesshomaru offered to stay over that night, but she was in too much of a hell. She, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were dancing in a club all night to celebrate the seniors' graduation. Souta and Kohaku had hung out with their watching anime (Ironic.)

Souta was busy hanging their jackets while Kagome locked the door, and threw her purse on the counter. Kagome wanted to bash her head against the wall for being so stupid for she finally felt the very STRONG evil aura in the apartment. "Souta get out of here."

"What?"

Naraku smirked as he finally got the chance to be with her, "Well, well if it isn't my dear Kagome."

"No shit you're in my apartment."

"Oh…feisty. I have come to believe there is a curse on two families. Both the Hatario sons fell in love with you, and now so have both of the Akuso cousins."

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock, "What?"

"Oh, you must remember my cousin Hojo. He was quite taken with you, but I have to say I didn't even like the bastard. So you did me a favor. You have my gratitude koi."

Kagome was frozen in her tracks like a small deer in the head lights of a semi-truck. It finally hit her after her haze broke, 'We need to get out here for Souta.' As she concentrated her power on both her and Souta, a long, slimy, purple tentacle wrapped around her small waist, and slammed her into the wall. Kagome didn't even mind the sharp, agonizing pain all that mattered was getting her little brother away from this bastard. Before long Naraku knew she was up to something, so he sent a tentacle towards Souta. Kagome felt a huge amount of torturing angst release inside her as she witnessed the tentacle rip through her brother's gut. New tentacles came, and bound her wrists also. She saw Souta faint from the pain. From that point on everything went blank, but she could later recall what happened. A black light clung to her form as she used this to purify the limbs that held her down, "Bitch, you dare fight against your mate?" Another shot out, and took hold of her palm so she did the only thing she could think of in state of mind. Using her power she engulfed it on the body of her brother, there was a small noise, and he was gone.

Kagome had used her power to transport her brother to the only safe place she could think of, not even moments later the room was filled with a purple mist, 'miasma he's poisoning me.' But before she could pass out she whispered, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Then the welcoming darkness came to her, sending her into a deep sleep plagued with monsters. (cough Naraku cough)

Souta woke with a start, 'What a nightmare!' He looked around the area he had woken up in. He had to think for a moment to know where he was. 'Where am I? Trees, grass, gravel road, expensive mansion.' It dawned on him the Hatario mansion! Then flashes of last night came to him, 'It wasn't a dream. Oh my kami! Kagome!' He jumped to his feet, and sprinted across the half-mile field known as the front lawn. 'I have to get to Sesshomaru!'

Walking down the dark hall ways she peered over the events and contents of each room, memorizing everything for the time to come ahead. Nothing seemed to be out of order for there to be any suspicion in the castle. 'He will never control me ever again.' Kagura was making plans of her own to get herself and Kanna out of there. Though Kanna is still a carnation of Naraku, she is still a child. She does deserve to forever serve under the command of that filthy 'father' of hers, and to remain an emotionless corpse for the rest of her being. Upon research and spying of course she had found that not only did Naraku control the child's heart, but he had also stored her emotions inside it therefore perfecting the 'flaw' from the earlier carnation. 'That bastard! I will get him Kanna, one way or another I will find a way to destroy him…forever.'

In his colorless oblivion he slept on through his dream never really recognizing the blurry object or supposed people pass him by. He could swear one of them was Kagome, but the others were a complete and utter mystery. Some how the sequence speeded up notch by notch until it was so fast that he was so dizzy that he wanted to relieve himself of the contents in his stomach, if you haven't noticed it is very hard to have Sesshomaru with this kind of problem. Finally after it seemed for an eternity the twister of images slowed to a point where he could see it almost clearly. Without a doubt that was his Kagome and right there? That was Souta a little to the left of her. A new image popped up; he couldn't quite make it out. Leaning closer, and examining it further he was burning with rage, 'NARAKU!' He watched the rest of the images like a movie, and Kagome was just swallowed up in cloud of black of smoke, that was the last of her he had seen.

'Pain…why is there so much of it? All I feel is pain, physical, brutal, excruciating torture.' Opening her eyes she found herself in a chamber of some sort? It was captive hold, but it was also luxurious. Kagome did not want to be in any part of this evil, fowl-smelling, nauseating place. She had to gag to get the feeling out of her throat before she did something that may happen even if she did it. 'Where the hell am I?' She was wearing a beautiful blood-red kimono with katanas sewn along it. Looking down she found her hands chained, and that chain was chained to the wall. Testing she found that it was a special cuff to hold a miko in. 'Pitiful, I can break this with barely any effort.' Applying her power to dislodging the damn thing she found she couldn't. The damned dark magic cuffs actually held her back! The only thing she was able to do; she jumped from the futon, and placed her feet in position on the wall above the link, and with all her force she tore it out of the wall. Running to the door she peaked a glance into the hallway, and she heard a conversation from the guards of her cell.

"Come Ryon we are summoned to Master Naraku."

"Why is that Yuko?"

"It seems that our Master wishes to visit our young 'guest'."

"Well we better go before he gets pissed off." The demon named Ryon shuddered as they walked in the other direction. Once she knew that they were out of hearing range she slammed into the door hoping to break it down. Dark energy blasted at her furiously, and Kagome was left sprawling on the ground with a cut on her forehead. She smelt and felt Naraku approach rather than seeing him. Kagome rushed to hide in the space behind the door, and wound the chain around both hands to get a good grip on it.

"Kagome, darling, I hope you aren't still sleeping." At that moment Naraku came in the cell, and searched for the lovely miko. "Where the fuck is she? Find her!"

Knowing that he would find her with in seconds she jumped out and wrapped the chain around the unsuspecting, cloaked hanyou who had his back to her. He coughed slightly before he spoke, "Ah there you are, you scared me for a moment."

Pulling harder on the chain she spoke in a tone that would make Sesshomaru himself shiver with fear, "Let. Me. Out. Now."

"Now, now koi you have only just arrived." Never really seeing the true form of Naraku, and still dazed of previous nights events Kagome did not expect the slimy tentacles to wrap around her stomach and torso, and slam her to the ground also bringing the hanyou with her. From the impact of his body on hers she felt utterly and terribly sick. "Grab her now! Before she has time to regain her composure!" It took seven of the hanyou's YOUKAI servants to subdue her. "Now make sure is securely bound or you will pay with your lives. I have worked too hard for this to go astray." As soon as the servants were done binding Kagome securely to her futon Naraku beamed over her, and then stroked her cheek, "In due time koi." Kagome spat in his face.

Sesshomaru gasped as he sprung forward in his futon from the nightmare he had just witnessed. He actually had to stop, and let his heart slow its beating from the panic attack he has just had. Now he knew that something was not right, the dream wasn't what had awoken him. He contemplated it more as he strode to his bathroom to wash his face. 'It wasn't the dream in itself. Was it a noise from somewhere in the mansion? No.' it was a woman's scream, whose he had no idea so many women in his life had been in terrible pain. With his youkai ears heard hurried footfalls coming across the lawn towards the double doors at the entrance. That feeling he had earlier had come back to one particular spot in Sesshomaru's throat. He heard the frantic banging on the doors and someone screaming his name to come to them. He was there in a flash, literally. It surprised him to find that it was Souta on the other side as he threw the door open. What he was feeling right then was close to the want of emptying the contents of his stomach upon the porch, but he held the urge back with all his might, and that was a lot. Once he regained his composure he spoke to him, "Souta, what's wrong? How did you get here, and where is your sister?"

Souta was on the very edge of tears, "I don't know where she is."

Sesshomaru's beautiful-golden orbs widened as he shook the boy for his answer, "What do you mean you don't know where she is? She was with you was she not?"

Tears were officially falling down his cheeks, "She was with me, and w-w-when we g-got home l-last night we were attacked."

Sesshomaru now spoke with cold rage, but not at the boy, but at the bastard who dared attack his mate-to-be. "Who was it that attacked you?" It wasn't a question, it was a command. He wanted to know who did this so that he could find them, find them and cause them so much pain that their ancestors shrieked in terror.

"I don't know who he was I blacked out."

"Tell me everything that happened last night Souta…everything."

Souta spoke of the events that he had witnessed that night. How Kagome protected him from the monster. How she tried to fight it when it attacked him, but it was too fast for her. "The last thing I remember is…no it's crazy."

"Tell me."

"I was surrounded by a black light, and I feel onto grass, and I woke up on your grounds."

This had explained a lot to the youkai; Kagome had used the only magic that would leave her defenseless for a short period of time, a transportation spell. Kagome had given up her life for the life of her brother. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would not leave her to be disposed of by the claws that had snatched her from him. There was one more thing that he needed to clarify from the boy. "The one that attacked you, describe him to me."

Souta needed to concentrate on how to explain the man's…no the bastard's appearance. "He was tall, pale skin, and had dark brown hair. He also had blue-lined eyes, and red pupils."

'Naraku!'

Sesshomaru made sure that Souta was well-looked after before he left. He sped to Kagome's apartment to process everything that had happened the night before. The place was a total catastrophe. Everything was basically destroyed: dishes, clothes, appliances, pictures, furniture, and just about anything else. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the apartment, and drew deep breaths through his nose for a few minutes. Red seeped into his eyes as his demon side replaced the master. The hunt was to begin….now.

"Bring her to the ritual room now!" Naraku was irritated. It was frustrating to watch the woman of his dreams squirm as she was carried, no dragged, into the room. Oh how he wanted to fuck the little creature until she screamed his name at her peak over and over again. 'Hmmm music to my ears.' Naraku was in an ancient room that was there since the dawn of time. It was also the burial grounds for Midoriko.

He watched as his servants basically threw her on the stone slab before him. Quickly everyone, including Naraku, strapped Kagome to the stone platform with the leather straps on her wrists, stomach, thighs, oh god her thighs, and her legs, her oh so long legs he wanted wrapped around his waist. Once she was strapped in tightly he fetched his book from below the pillar. He spoke to the enchanting girl before he began, "Now koi you will be mine whether you like it or not."

"Bastard hanyou!" She tried to spit on him again, but he moved and then he was in her face.

"You will have me."

Opening the book to the exact spot he wanted he glanced at his servants before he began, "Make sure NO one stops this."

"Yes master Naraku."

Weak miasma poured into the room; it was weak so that the onna wouldn't die on him. He recited the words that suddenly glowed before him, "_Lachte mishret itsuia yu whukite notche coilo evince suy ha ra mupan itse yatue eudu yahada note anofidata untere a matala hapre anucke!" _Bright neon light crawled through her body; at first she felt nothing, but very soon she was writhing pain. So much pain that Kagome had let out a blood curlting scream to release some of the power spiraling through her. She arched her back, and she had required enough strength to break her bonds, but Kagome was in to much pain to move any further. Naraku rushed forward to her, and embraced so as to help her, and keep her bound. Kagome's hands and arms were scratching along his back bringing forth large amounts of blood for each one, but he didn't care. Three hours later she was tired and worn out, but the pain was still there, enough for her to swallow. Knowing this Naraku grabbed the bottle that was lying next to the book earlier. "It is time my dear for you to surrender to me!" He poured the substance over her large breasts, and a trail leading down until there was none left. The girl in front of him tensed at first, then she closed her eyes and her throat tightened, and soon so was meaning loudly for all to hear. Just as he was about to tear the Kimono off her body…

Naraku sat above after the three hour long unending pain with a bottle of oil-looking stuff in it. He spoke after opening it, "It is time my dear for you to surrender to me!" to tired to be disobedient she did nothing. He poured the substance along her breast, and trailed in a huge line lower throughout her body. It was nothing at first, and then she had to close her eyes. Wave of more power rushed through her unlike ever before. Soon all she felt was a great need…a need for flesh….a need for sex, and she wasn't about to refuse Naraku because she could not resist. Kagome was compelled to crave for his touch, for any touch at that. He was about to rip her kimono off when…

End Chapter

GDP: Dun dun dun……I'm back! I know you all hate me for it but you shall know more later. I will try to hurry along with more chapters. I think there will only be a few more. Any who please review puppy inu eyes about to cry No one likes me!

Inuyasha: Well duh! No one has ever liked you why would they start now?

GDP: Teary eyes SHUT UP! Kagome!

Kagome: Sit boy! Shame on you for taunting the authoress!

Inuyasha: Ow damn it! Why shouldn't I? It's so easy.

GDP:Growls loudly Alright I wasn't going to do it, but you've earned it! Brings forth the electric collar

Inuyasha: Save me from this crazy bitch!

Sesshomaru: As you can see GDP is busy at the moment, but she wanted to say thanks to all of you who have supported her, and helped her. Most importantly she wanted to thank SD and PK; why I do not know…they didn't even do anything this chapter. Baka _SHORT_ midget and ahou Bakura-lover.

GDP: SESSHIE! You are gonna get me killed! Must…make…SD….forget(PK wont remember lol) Puts lots of coffee and sugar aside to distract her That should do it. Please review or shall never know what happens O.o o.O

GDP: Until then………..hugs favorite bishie to death mmmmmmmmm…..Sesshomaru.


End file.
